


Celtic challenge of murder ballads, song 1, part 4

by AzureAngel2



Series: “Down in the willow garden”, a series of Orson Krennic vignettes [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary: The head of state goes where he pleases. Even in the middle of the night if he has too. One of his minions has to find out that it's not always an honour to win the interest of his commander-in-chief.Time frame of Story 4: about 1 week before RotS (19 BBY)Planet of choice: CoruscantDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	Celtic challenge of murder ballads, song 1, part 4

**Story 4:** _“_ _Beneath the sun_ ”

The 'Kessel Runners' are one of your favourite bands. Not only because they popularized the jango genre in the first years of the Clone Wars. They totally rock.

With your naked feet on the living-room table you listen to your most cherished track. While your fingers drum along to the rhythm, your eyes are closed.

It has been a stressful day, but you survived it. Being one of the key members of the Republic Special Weapons Group demands a lot from you, but you have the drive and the iron will climb up the ladder of success even further.

When you came home, you did some work-out. It is your duty as a lieutenant commander to keep in shape. Then you had a sonic shower. Now, wrapped in your bath robe, is quality time for yourself.

Later tonight though, you will make research on a very private project of yours. A reunion with your former babysitter. For this you have to read through the latest report that Matese has for you. But right now, you can give in to the music.

Jizz makes you feel alive from head to toe.

One can say that music was your first love interest. Before Ina sang you a lullaby you had no clue of its existence though. With a heavily depressed mother and a hard working father you knew only the sound of the wind.

You smile to yourself.

Ina turned your entire universe upside down, enriched it in unbelievable ways. For this you will always remain grateful to her.

You start to wiggle your toes.

Balmgrass can be so soft and compliant when you walk on it. It was one of the few things you loved about Chandrila.

Out of a mood, you contact an escort service, that has been reliable over the years.

You never want to see the same girl twice. You like a spicy variety of females from different species. And you prefer them to speak to you only when you allow it. There is no need for _yada yada yada_. Not from your side anyway. You will not waste a life of greatness for some dumb _skirt_ that clings to you.

The message is typed into your comlink very quickly. You wish no voice contact. The money will be send from your account after the acquisition is confirmed nicely efficient.

Out of a sudden, your door alarm sounds.

You raise an eye brow.

This can’t be your appointment yet!

Annoyed, you rise and wrap your robe tighter around you.

Who has the frecking nerve to see you at such a time?

The monitor shows you a figure in a hooded cloak.

Hanging on to the door frame with one hand, you yank the opening mechanism open with the other hand.

_“Yah?”_ you bark.

Too well, you know the face that reveals itself to you. Each day, since the Clone Wars came over the galaxy like a plague, these features graced most HoloNet broadcasts.

“Your Excellency,” you greet the Supreme Chancellor with wobbly knees, all anger forgotten. Even your usual cunningness cows in a dark corner.

He grants you a fatherly smile, delegates you aside with an imperative hand gesture and walks straight into your Coruscant flat.

Since years you have tried everything to be in one room with Sheev Palpatine, to be introduced to him in person. You licked many boots, including those of Mas Amedda. To no avail. Paying bribes to the slimy Sate Pestage also did not get you any closer to success.

“To what do I owe the immense pleasure of your visit, Your Eminence?” you ask, hoping that it is one of your architectural achievements, that caught his attention.

Sheev Palpatine gazes at you, his piercing blue eyes unreadable. You brace yourself for his answer, waiting to get bestowed with greatest honour and praise.

“Nagina,” he says and that makes you deflate.

In the moment of your greatest triumph her name fall on you like an anvil.

_“Blimey,”_ you mutter, annoyed beyond all means.

In any other setting you would not have minded to hear from Ina. Right now she rains on your parade like a hail storm with the biggest ice chunks available.

The Supreme Chancellor makes no move to sit down. Regally, he remains standing in the middle of the living-room. “Nagina is dear to me since the day that she was born,” he says and you start to wonder why that is.

But what alarms you even more is that Ina is the main subject in this conversation. It should be all about you. About your architectural miracles you have constructed in the honour of the Republic! Or about the way you won Galen over to a certain project. This is not fair!

“I have not talked to Ina in years,” you complain.

“Then it is about time you do.” Sheev Palpatine is calm and composed, while you feel like kicking and shouting like a madman. “For it is my wish that you re-establish your relationship.”

It worries you that he knows of your special bond to Nagina. What part could an orphan from Chandrila play for such a powerful politician?

You narrow your eyes, try to scan his features.

Sheev Palpatine is an elderly Naboo gentleman, the only scion of his House. They say his family got lost in the depths of space during a holiday trip. Your parents never did you that favour. They kept coming back from their journeys to Lexrul, bringing more bantha poodoo with them about the Living Force.

One day you will use your super weapon to destroy the religious settlement your parents originate from. You intend to blast all Force fanatics into oblivion.

The Supreme Chancellor chuckles, as if he just shared your violent fantasies. But he is a harmless man in his golden years, not a Jedi Knight with weird powers. He puts on a large grin. “My niece is very upset after all you pulled.”

Niece.

The meaning of this revelation vibrates through you like an electroshock.

You could have used Ina as a short-cut into the highest government circles. But you can only blame yourself for having severed your precious connection to her such a long time ago.

Sheev Palpatine laughs, a warm, unaffected laugh that fits to his fatherly appearance. “She never told you about me, did she?”

“No,” you answer in a low voice, missing the joke here.

Ina talks a lot from dusk until dawn. As a child you witnessed it in person, now you have her flat and her working place wired.

“The most essential ingredients when dealing with my niece is trust. The second one is patience.” He slowly walks towards your favourite leather chair and sits down in it. “And when you add a little honesty from your side, the results are most satisfying.”

You give Sheev Palpatine a thin smile.

His advice sounds like that of an animal tamer or beast master. You do not see that it applies to Ina. She is a person full of surprises. You thought for a while that she could be as easily manipulated like most people, but that was not the case. She knows you better than anybody else in the universe, at least she used to.

“From now on you will be in charge of Nagina´s happiness and, even more important, her safety.”

This announcement startles you and you want to protest, but Sheev Palpatine already moves on. Throwing more words into your face.

“If you can prove me that you are able to protect the most important gem in my possession, then I might grant you power over the battle station.”

It is the total eclipse of the heart and you almost forget breathing.

“Tarkin is also interested. In the battle station, of course.” He looks grim suddenly. “But he loathes my niece for private reasons.”

Of course, there it is. An obstacle and a considerable one.

“Do not let me down in private and the power, the glory will be yours in public!” His coy smile reminds you of a ritual demon mask. “Fail me and you will learn that there are worse things than death.”

The temptation is too great. All you need to do is agree.

Sheev Palpatine sounds like a purring Loth-Cat. “You can have all that you ever wanted – Ina as a loving sister at your side and the command over your dream project.”

Of course you agree to the deal. It may come with great responsibilities, but the privileges are too wonderful to turn down.

An old murder ballad comes to mind, especially the following lines:

_“I had a bottle of Burgundy wine_   
_My love she did not know”_

With that you offer your guest wine.

 

**Translation from the Chandrilan rural dialect into Basic:**  
_yada yada yada_ = coll. for _et cetera_

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> Well, as said the song “Down in the willow garden”, the version of Loreena McKennitt  
> Plus a bow to Ben Mendelsohn for “Animal Kingdom”  
> The website of outerrimnews.com  
> And thanks to this particular website  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
